Alphabet Soup
by emptysummer
Summary: The characters of Avatar A to Z. Ozai and Ursa now up, Azula and Toph next..
1. Zuko and Katara

Alphabet Soup.

I got bored and then I got inspired. I will write A to Z prompts for anyone who leaves me a request for a specific pairing. I have no problems with slash, het, or any other requests, but I won't write lemons.

The rules ladies and gents are

1. No shipping wars. I will treat all requests equally but if you start flaming another persons request you will get ignored and deleted.

2. For a request just leave me two canon characters names.

3. If you want to use anything I've written to prompt your own stories I'd appreciate if you dropped me a note. You don't need my permission but I would like to know.

On with the challenge.

* * *

><p>Aspect<p>

Zuko has become so accustomed to her snarling at him that the first time he sees her smile it throws him; the first time he makes her laugh, he forgets to breathe. It's almost enough to erase the look of fear stamped on her face after he ran his ship through the pathetic defenses of her home village.

Blood

There are some things you can't return from; ripping all the water out of a human is one, killing your more or less helpless (not that Ozai could ever be called helpless) father is another. Katara and Zuko do this because it is necessary not because it is right and accept that their innocence was lost preserving others.

Constant

He feels her glare on the back of his neck after he joins the Avatar often enough to make him so paranoid it's almost a relief when she threatens to kill him. It's odd being scared of this lovely girl.

Dark

Katara's skin is too dark for her to be beautiful by Fire Nation standards, the lines of her body too soft; Zuko forgets this line of thought as he catches her in profile, watching fire flicker on her skin. Fire reflected in blue eyes is more appealing then in amber.

Exile

Iroh wishes that the silent water tribe exile Katara had joined them earlier; she calms Zuko in a way he was never able too. It takes Iroh a while to realize it is because Katara is silent that Zuko can listen to her.

Fire

Katara still flinches every time Aang yields fire despite _knowing _that Zuko is far more dangerous. Zuko never manages to get the story out of her but Sokka provides details and he spends the next few days cursing Aang for hurting her.

Garden

Zuko hates the Water Tribe peasant his mother brings home until he finds her feverish and weeping by the turtle-duck pond. She cries for not remembering her mothers face and even more for the loss of the knowledge of how to braid her hair.

Home

Katara returns to the Southern Water Tribe only once after the war ends just to confirm what she already knows. She spends her days redesigning it completely modeling it after Northern Water Tribe's city just to make it perfectly clear that this isn't home anymore. Home becomes Appa's back and Iroh's shop, where ever Toph is, and the Firelord's palace.

Ice

Zuko never thought he would meet someone who could be comfortable on an ice shelf. Katara is in her element entirely ripping through legions of Fire Nation soldiers. As long as she's on the ice she has nothing to fear.

Jingoism

Zuko doesn't regret yelling in the Fire Lord's war council after he turns fourteen, the same day he officially joins the rebellion. He is led by a girl who introduces herself as the Blind Bandit to a room with three others. He isn't given names but he knows exactly who these people are, the founders of the revolution. The girl, people call Mother in respectful tones, welcomes him with a small smile.

Karma

Katara nearly laughs herself sick at the irony of Zuko fleeing from his little sister after hunting them for nearly two years. The laughter turns to ashes in her mouth as sleep deprived and angry they run from both royal siblings.

Luck

Ozai always said Zuko was lucky to be born at all. So he made his own luck from the moment he learned to walk realizing his father had nothing worth hearing to say to him. That luck drives him to the dual swords he uses to save her life.

Mother

Katara thinks Ursa did a horrible job with her children, fearing Azula enough to turn her into a monster, abandoning Zuko to Ozai. And she doesn't hesitate to tell her so every ten minutes on the road back to the Fire Nation, after she tracks the older woman down. She whispers, "we're even" to Zuko at the welcome back party.

Naïve

Katara is not so foolish as to believe that the Fire Nation would accept a Water Tribe queen, so she quietly removes herself from the running. Only a handful of people know that she was the lead contender before the game truly began.

Objective

Still she is there to watch the women deemed suitable disembark from carriages largely to watch the panic on Zuko's face. In part to see if any of them could have bested her.

Peasant

Zuko has been calling her a peasant for so long that he chokes as she introduces him to her father, the chief. Wide eyed he asks why she never told him she was a princess.

Quiet

The palace is silent after Ursa disappears until the Water Tribe girl bullies Zuko out of his sulk and startles Azula into a laugh. It's the first time anyone, excepting the palace children realizes, how much influences she yields.

Red

Katara wears red to Zuko's coronation; he compliments her on the dress, and invites her to stay. She laughs hysterically and tells him if she does she'll wear blood for the rest of her life.

Stubborn

Their fights become legend because they are both too hardheaded to admit a wrong. When they fight together they are mythic.

Turtleducks

After Zuko marries Mai, whenever Katara came to visit the Palace servants are dismissed, business ignored. They take a loaf of fresh bread from the kitchens and sit by the ponds, silk robes disregarded, and feed the turtleducks as they laugh and talk and fight the first day of every visit away.

Uprising

It was understood that if anything happened to Katara the rebellion would fail. They called her Mother for a reason. Which is why despite her being a formidable fighter Zuko is assigned to her bodyguard, he is her closest companion, close enough that Jet picks a fight with him just to grab her attention.

Victory

After they win what Sokka calls Team Avatar assembles at the Fire Nation Palace, they get drunk on wine as old as Aang. It's the first and only time Katara kisses Zuko.

Water

Katara bends and flows and never breaks not even when braiding Mai's hair for her wedding to Zuko. She is water and water doesn't weep.

Xenophobic

Despite Zuko's best efforts the Fire Nation is not entirely ready to give up on ruling the world. Katara knows better then to wear blue in any small Fire Nation town.

Young

Five years later Katara sits in a inn listening to a bard sing their story, smoothing away Zuko's inner conflict, Toph's fear of being weak, Sokka's insecurities, Aang's childishness, her own bossiness. She tips him very well and tells him that's not how it happened but she likes his version better. The bard sputters for a moment before he recognizes her but she's already gone.

Zeal

The first time Zuko visits her at the South Pole Katara drags him into a massive snowball fight where the children thoroughly destroy him. Soaked and laughing he feels like a child for the first time in years.

* * *

><p>Jingoism and Uprising go together as do Garden and Quiet. Aang and Katara up next.<p> 


	2. Aang and Katara

**Aang and Katara**

I am on a roll today. I'll have the Zuko/Ty Lee piece requested by AzelmaandEponine up within a couple hours.

Published 10/13/11

* * *

><p>Angel<p>

Aang's people had myths of humans with wings, gained after completing some heroic task. After the war he keeps waiting for her wings to appear.

Boy

It takes Katara a long time to see Aang as anything but a child. In her defense he behaved like a child for a very long time.

Circumstances

Under different circumstances Aang would have kissed Katara a half dozen times by now. As it stands the very first time is kisses her is under false pretenses, a joke that they both understand.

Death

After she's murdered the tenor of the war changes, Aang loses his inhibition against killing. She haunts him, in the form of a child of five, without any memories of her mother's murder. He sits in the spirit world and plays with her for hours on end, allowing the avatar state to wage the war for him.

Easy

It takes Aang a few minutes to recover from the kiss, long enough for him to realize he still feels comfortable with her.

Fortune

Katara never asks Auntie Wu for the name of the bender she'll marry even though it is offered.

Guardian

It feels right leaving Katara watching his body in the spirit oasis as he ascends to the spirit world, like he has done it in a past life. He wonders sometimes if loves her because of who she is or because he has too. He stops wondering about the same time they get married.

Health

Katara hates the scar on his back a sign of her inability to stop lightning and of her failure to fully heal him. Later after the war she offers to remove it fully and he declines, telling her that scars are a sign of growth.

Imagine

In another world the boy in the iceberg is never found and Katara never sets foot on the ice of her homeland, her pregnant mother fleeing as they burn the village. In this world Katara runs the war, Mother of the rebellion.

Justice

Katara doesn't think it's right as she pulls the blood from Azula's body, she thinks it's necessary and tries not to think how Aang would have hated her for it.

Keep away

All Aang can think as he fights Zuko for something neither boy has articulated is I saw her first.

Late

In the iceberg Aang dreams of a girl with kind eyes and a worried smile that opens up the ice and tells him he's late. He thinks it's another dream when she opens up the ice, so the first thing he says to Katara is come closer.

Monsters

Katara kills Aang with one of Jet's blades because there will be no end to war with an avatar with no emotional attachments. She weeps at his funeral after watching him kill thousands.

Neutral

The Avatar is supposed to be neutral in all things but the water tribe was favored as his closest companion was water tribe. There was quite a scandal when they married.

Oblivious

Katara is unaware of the looks Aang sends her way but she is aware of the tension between Aang and Sokka.

Peace

They travel between the air temples restoring them so the next generation can study, the first generation to know peace in a hundred years.

Queen

Suki does not like the ice and refuses to give up being a warrior for marriage; on Kyoshi she could have both. Katara does her duty and accepts the proposal of another tribe's chieftain. She ruled their combined tribes and changed the role of women irrevocably. Aang never forgives her.

Rebuild

Aang and Katara become skilled at working side by side as they fix the world.

Soldiers (in another mans war)

They have never been children, these warriors who understand consequences. Iroh thinks that is for the best, as he watches Katara weep over the dead Avatar's body.

Trite

The first time Aang says "I love you" it's to stop her from leaving.

Ultraism

"The Fire Nation are all monsters." "Everybody can be saved." "They killed my mother." "My best friend was Fire Nation." "There can be no compromise." "I refuse to kill."

Venom

"Stop being so self righteous! You've killed before. You have no right to judge."

Welcome

He can't eat anything but Gran Grans sea prunes and still the water tribe welcomes him with open arms. They are slightly more hostile when he announces his intention to marry their favored daughter.

Xerotes

Katara and Aang practice in every lake, swamp, ocean, pond, rain, sea, pool, river, they come across usually both walking away soaked. Toph mocks them for it until she and Aang start doing the same with earth.

Yonder

She's very pretty don't you think? Aang's friend nods across the room and Aang glances over his beer and chokes. It's clichéd but their eyes meet and everything else fades.

Zero

There is nothing left, but him and her in the wastelands of the Earth Kingdom. He takes her hands and says we'll raise our children without war. They do just that that primogenitors of a new race of water and air benders.

* * *

><p>Imagine goes with Jingoism and Uprising from the Zuko and Katara chapter if you're keeping track. And Xerotes is the condition of not having liquids, usually water, it's an opposite thing. Yonder is the obligatory they're in the real world<p> 


	3. Zuko and Ty Lee

**Zuko and Ty Lee**

Thanks to everybody who favorited or is following the story. And thank you pinksmurf101, Spry, LifeTimesWorth, and AzelmaandEponine for reviewing. Zuko/Ty Lee written upon AzelmaandEponine's request, hope you enjoy it.

Published 10/13/11

* * *

><p>Agni Kai<p>

Ty Lee does not look away as Ozai brands his son, hands clenched so tight the knuckles show white, the only one in the court to watch.

Broken

He is unloved, conflicted, and angry. She is terrified of being one of a matching set, married off the moment she comes of age. Together they find some measure of peace.

Circus

She never tells Azula this but Zuko came to her first performance after she runs away. After they walk the fairgrounds faces covered by masks hoping to hide his presence. He kisses her cheek when he departs and it tingled for weeks after.

Dance

Ty Lee taught Zuko to waltz when he was seven and she was five, Mai didn't speak to her for a week after she found out and Ty Lee knows she can't let a boy come between them. That week shapes the rest of her life.

Evil

Ty Lee believes the propaganda the Fire Nation spreads until she watches the Fire Lord brand his son. In a moment of clarity she recognizes that black and white world views no longer fit the reality that she bares witness to.

Future

Ty Lee leaves with the exiled prince on the morning tide.

Grace

Her fighting style is fluid and quick more like dancing then fighting. Even from the other side Zuko is transfixed by her.

Half-full

Ty Lee truly believes it's easier to be an optimist. She nearly rethinks her opinion when her parents order her to befriend the princess but her sociopathic new friend has benefits, like her supercute big brother.

Idle

When they were children they used to go to Ember Island and spend whole day doing nothing but lying in the sun, Ty Lee's head resting on Zuko's stomach.

Joke

"Stop me if you've heard this one, the Fire Lord's exiled son walks into a circus." "Heard it." "No need to look so threatening Zuzu."

Kata

She watches him go through the first set of chakra blocking exercises before slipping close and correcting his stance.

Lost

She giggles at his expression as the latest water tribe ambassador storms away.

Motivation

Mai says I love Zuko more then I fear you and Ty Lee is certain her sudden inability to breathe is coincidental.

Naturalized

Her family all looks the same, grey eyes and brown hair. It was fortunate that nobody living had seen an airbender when Ty Lee's family rose to prominence. Her children, the heirs to the throne, show a preference for air and Azula's daughter takes their throne.

Obeisance

Ty Lee tries to deliver the mandatory curtsey only to find her hand caught by Zuko who she really shouldn't be thinking of as anything except his majesty.

Physiology

In this world Zuko masters the dual swords before he turns ten and seeks out something new to learn. His teacher has airbender's eyes, a mischievous smile, and is even younger then him, as she teaches him to prevent a bender from accessing their element. In this world Zuko wins the Agni Kai. In this world he marries a girl who only wears pink.

Quite (not)

She knows he is not in love with her. It is an arranged marriage after all. The Fire Lord needs an heir and he has some fond memories of her from before they broke her. In this world there was no circus.

Reincarnation

The last time their names where Lee and Liang and the world is holding its breath. He was a Fire Nation soldier, she was an Airbender nomad. This was one hundred years ago. It ended tragically. This time their names are Zuko and Ty Lee and the world is at war. They are in love.

Shard

Her mother had a set of nine matching teacups when she was a child. One for each of them. They were porcelain, white with a pattern of cherry blossoms, the characters for their names written on the side. She thought they were beautiful. She broke hers the day she ran away. When she comes back the glued together remains sit on the table of her room in the palace. It's misshapen, cracks obvious. Its individuality makes it more appealing.

Tragedy (don't be another)

It's not the saga of the red and blue dragons by any means but when Zuko makes his choice her stomach suddenly drops.

Unique

He's waiting for her in the stable the night she runs and he does not try and stop her despite the kiss that says what he will not. Stay.

Violent

Ty Lee has never killed before this day. They were assassins sent to destabilize the new ruler. The point of learning how to paralyze is that it makes killing unnecessary. Azula thought it made her weak. Zuko thought it made her human. Ty Lee weeps in his arms for hours later.

War

The war has been going on so long that Ty Lee has no idea how be at peace. Finding hours that she once used to train empty she secluded herself in the library looking for answers and what she finds destroys her view of the Fire Nation.

Xanadu

This is not paradise. He is too angry, she is too afraid. Still it is beautiful.

Yin and Yang

Despite what most would have you believe they are not opposites. He is sullen and she is loud and but underneath they are just lonely children seeking their parents approval.

Zen

It's all very Zen you see? He doesn't. She sighs and walks him through the nerves again.

* * *

><p>For when having only one of each letter gets irritating I have created...<p>

**Bonus tracks**

Pink

Aura's reflect who a person is and she despairs of being taken seriously until she meets Zuko and realizes she'd rather be a joke then have the weight of the world (in the shape of a biased fathers unreal expectations) on her shoulders.

* * *

><p>The parentheses after Quite and Tragedy are for when the title didn't quite fit without those additions, they should be read as if they were first so Quite (not), reads Not Quite. Tragedy is based on Zuko's comments about Ursa's favorite play, Love Among the Dragons. It sounds like some sort of sappy romance story so I just ran with it.<p> 


	4. Azula and Katara

**Azula and Katara**

Written for Wei Tzu. I was unusually wordy on this one. Kinda cool. I blame my verbosity (yes that is a word) on Josh Ritter's thin blue flame. If you have ten minutes go check it out on youtube. It's incredible.

Despite have Katara kill her twice in this fic and in the same way both times (I do plan on fixing that) I do like Azula, she's fun to write.

Also I am participating in something called Wishlist 2011. I'm doing a half set that's 12 prompts so if you've got anything you want written hop over to my livejournal (you can find the link on my profile), and leave me a note under the entry titled Wishlist 2011. I'll need a name, fandom, pairing or prompt or both. I will write any fandom I'm familiar with. So hit me.

Published: 10/16/11

* * *

><p>Apotheosis<p>

Katara was the ocean. Just for a moment with La in her hands she is _absoluteunrelentingsmall_. A blind woman told Azula that one day they'll call her Fire, without hesitation she laughs and leans in whispering, "one day I'll burn." Azula burns and becomes. Katara drowns and returns.

Blank

"Do I know you?" The girl with pretty eyes gently places the tray in front of her. "I'm your healer Azula. Remember?" Yes she remembers. She always feels better after pretty e- Katara, she reminds her self firmly, visits. But it doesn't explain the sense of... She tries to name the emotion, her limited word capacity failing. "No from Before." Before is what she calls the time before this clean simple room and pretty eyes. Pretty eyes looks sad "Yes we knew each other." "Were we friends?" "No. Not really" Those words physically hurt her. "Could we be friends now?" Pretty e- Katara. She has to stop naming people for their looks; Katara said it was a side effect of her illness. The silence stretches. "Yes. We could be friends now."

Clean (slate)

"Maybe we should start over." Katara offers tentatively in their fifth detention together. Beside her Azula looks away to hide her smirk.

Defined

Monster, Mother how do you redefine what you have been since you were five? Sokka never tells Katara that her face has replaced their mother's when he tries to picture mom, but she knows. Ursa never tells Azula that her cruelty is unusual, but she knows.

Equal

Princess, the blind earthbender names Katara. Azula thinks it's appropriate.

Fall

At the Western Air Temple when she falls she can't recover herself fast enough. They fall together her brother and her, and she does not think irony, not until later. Katara catches her wrist as she falls past, and her reaction is instinctual, hair ornament jammed into the waterbender's exposed wrist. The other girl does not let go.

Girasol

They have tall flowers in the Fire Nation, sunny yellow, with black centers, from the aerial view they look like miniature suns. After the war Katara takes the girl who was formerly Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, flying. They skim over miles of sunflowers and Azula laughs, her hair streaming behind her.

Hate

She hates the little water tribe girl because standing opposite her is a prodigy who is her equal, who is not inhuman.

I (am not)

"You and me" she says, amber eyes desperate. "Katara and Azula" She says, hair falling out of her topknot. "Water and fire" she says, lacquered nails chipped. I say "I'm sorry do I know you?"

Jeans

"And I'll love you forever... If I ever love at all." Katara giggles, drunk and runs her fingers through Azula's hair. "Making it conditional makes it less sweet."

Kiss

It's absolutely an accident and the hand rising unbidden to trace Katara's cheek is out of shock. That's what she tells Ty Lee anyway. The blast of flame sent at Ty Lee reveals the lie.

Lightning

The first time Azula bends lightning it is an accident. She kills her teacher and the rumor spreads that it was purposeful, that the teacher was inadequate. It makes her colder, that they believe she would purposely kill. She was eight.

Monarch

Katara realized she would be chief when she was nine and her father kneels and tells her that she is in charge of passing judgment while he is gone and Sokka does not protest.

New

Azula attacks at noon on the first day of the new moon. Not a hair falls out of place as she bends lightning in a series of stances reminiscent of waterbending.

Offer

Katara places her teacup down gently, the picture of a demure water princess. "I think" she says quietly, eyes downcast "that it will be alright." Azula wants to slap this pale shadow of her former rival into some sense. "Marrying Hahn? Are they putting something in the water down south or have you just gone insane?" Her lacquered red nails click against the table, the only visible sign of distress. "I have no choice." Azula's voice goes hard "There is always a choice. Stay here. I'll have Father create a post for you." She does not say stay with me. Perhaps if she had things would have gone differently.

Perhaps

Katara died young. Azula wept at her funeral and murdered her friend's widower.

Qat

Katara brews a pot of stimulant tea as they are being chased and leaves three cups behind for when Azula catches up. Azula appreciates the gesture.

Risk

There is calculated risk to every move they make in this deadly dance.

Storm

The night after Zuko is banished, there is an incredible storm and Azula irritated seeks out the water tribe girl her mother took in. Katara is terrified of storms having seen lightning for the first time the day her parents were murdered. She finds the younger girl huddled in her closet seeking safety and slips in close.

Treaty

They kneel in the proper form Fire Lady Azula and Chief Katara, shallow table dividing them. Documents and stylus laid out, the pot of tea the only common denominator.

Unrelenting

Azula breaks her arm when she is seven, a training accident. The healers bind her arm and excuse her from practice. She's still in the practice yard at the appointed time the next day.

Victorious

"The avatar is dead." She says presenting Father with his head. "What would your reward be Princess Azula?" She knows what he is supposed to claim as her prize, the throne, status as the heir and she would except she caught sight of anguished blue eyes, hesitates and speaks without thinking (a first) and says "I want my brother to return home." Ozai's murder is not hard as it should be. Patricide seems to run in the family.

Watcher

When she is five, Azula's best friend is a girl of five with eyes like the ocean and brown hair in a bun. She wears a blue parka and sometimes she makes it rain when she cries. When she is ten, Azula's best friend is a girl of five with a blue necklace and brown hair that falls in loops around her face. Her blue parka has turned red and Azula brought her all the waterbending scrolls that she could find in the royal library. Sometimes she can turn the water in the pond, into a stream that floats around their heads as they giggle underneath the willow. When she is twelve, Azula's best friend is a girl of five with brown hair that is suddenly longer after watching Azula's maid brush out her waist length hair. She wears it braided with hair loops, tied up with a blue ribbon. She wears a red kimono and when Zuko leaves, she confides that she had a brother once. Sometimes she stops the tides when Azula has lessons. When she is fourteen, her best friend is a girl of five with red paint on her lips and brown hair falling loosely down her back. She wears white. Sometimes they train together, water and blue fire creating a striking picture. When she is fourteen her best friend is a girl with eyes like ice, defending the avatar and a water tribe boy from her.

Xerophyte

Katara adapts to the desert. Azula thrives.

Yellow

"That is bizarre." The glare Katara sends her across the child's head would kill a lesser person. "She fell in a vat of dye." "Doesn't explain why it only stuck to her hair."

Zenith

They fight in the light of the full moon, Katara's friend if the rumors are to be believed, Azula makes a mental note to ask Zuko later. Katara's expression does not change as she slips into a stance that is harder then waterbending has any right to be. Azula hangs like a puppet.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus tracks<strong>

Ashes

Azula laughs as Katara's village burns. Black snow falling around her, the ice hisses as it evaporates.

Fall redux

Azula propels herself into the wall, using her hair ornament to catch herself. The soft gold bends but doesn't give and she looks to see if she's now the only child. She threw her only friends in prison for loving her less then her brother and watching the waterbender pull Zuzu on the sky bison, she hates.

* * *

><p>Jeans is a reference to blue jeans and white t-shirts by the Gaslight Anthem, cookies to those of you who knew that before they scrolled all the way down. Watcher is probably going to be turned in to an oneshot, after some revision, at some point.<p>

New and Zenith work together, as do Offer and Perhaps. Xerophyte is a plant adapted to hard conditions, Qat is a stimulant leaf that can be chewed or turned into tea, Girasol is another name for sunflowers, and Apotheosis is the process of becoming a god.

And Storm fits with Garden and Quiet from the Zutara Alphabet.


	5. Mai and Zuko

Mai and Zuko

Written for Spry. Zuko seems to get all the love. Featuring Arrogant!Loved!Zuko, because I can. I wrote a vampire bit too. I feel vaguely ashamed.

I need a beta. Badly. Dumbledore of Altered Perceptions is making me want to bash my brains in. If you know someone who is willing to help me out or if you're willing, please send me a message. Trolling the beta page isn't really doing it for me.

Also I still need wishlist prompts. Please help me out here, link is on my profile.

Published 10/26/11

* * *

><p>Apathy<p>

She wishes it were that simple. The absence of emotion would have spared her a thousand moments of humiliation.

Blade

Zuko wields blades like he was born to them, Mai observes and finds herself wishing she could do the same.

Cold

"You are cold aren't you, luv?" The boy leers, she shivers, beside her Zuko snarls.

Difficult

They find it… problematic, to express in words the absolute certainty of emotions.

Emotion

Neither of them is particularly good at that nonsense. But when he half-smirks and glances her way she knows exactly what it means. And when she idly twirls a blade between her fingers he knows to reach out and grab her hand.

Fire Nation

The glorious Fire Lord Sozin used the comet's power to remove the aggressor nations. The Earth Kingdom, Air Nomads, and Water Tribes had made a bargain to attack the Fire Natio- "It's a lie you know." Mai drops the book, squeaks, and spins. The boy wears the topknot reserved for the uppermost of the aristocracy and has gleaming gold eyes, waves aside her stuttered apologies and bends to grab the book. He straightens up and offers it to her with a smile. "It's a lie." He repeats. "My great-grandfather wanted to be remembered as a hero, so he rewrote history." "But in class..." Mai gets out before she realizes just who she is questioning. He snorts "It wouldn't look good for my family if we committed needless genocide would it?" He grins. "Zuko. I won't bore you with the full list of titles. You are?"

Girlfriend

The knife slips into her hand to emphasize her point. "Don't ever break up with me again." Zuko tracks the motion with careful eyes.

Homogenous

They find the child on their doorstep. The blue-eyed, dark-skinned child and for the first time question what they were trained to believe. The next day there is a pai sho tile on the doorstep.

It's only

She is uncomfortable. It's what draws him to her, across the his sister's party she is the only one who looks out of place.

Jaded

He is afraid of her the first time they meet, because he has never meet anyone so… numb.

Knife

Mai watched Zuko practice with his twin swords before approaching him to ask if he will teach her. She has a knife in hand and he doesn't laugh. He studies her for a moment before raising his blades. "Kill me." He says, gold eyes solemn. It takes a moment to sink in, then she rushes him, blade in one hand shifting to swipe the air. He blocks easily, repeats "Kill me." It takes four reiterations before she lands a clumsy hit slicing his sleeve, and a thin cut into his arm. The blood drips, thick and bright and she is afraid.

Leech

Here there be monsters, the chart says and Mai smirks, moonlight flashing off the pale curve of fangs. Zuko tilts his head back and laughs full and heartily.

Map

When they were children they played a game, walking their hands over maps of the world they spoke of how they would conquer it all. The world was not so large back then, it's contents contained with in the graceful lines of ink and parchment.

Nihilism

She is four when she rejects her mother's plan for her. She will not be some insignificant nobleman's wife. Seven when she decides knives are her weapon of choice, nine when she decides Zuko is an acceptable upgrade to her mother's plots.

Ocean

When the sleep together he dreams of a betrayal and a girl with eyes as deep as an ocean. He wakes gasping most of the time and she comforts him holding them both together with force of will. He is drowning in blue eyes and she will never forgive Katara for doing this to them, however unintentionally.

Prank

"Don't be so pissy Zuzu at least you got a kiss out of it." He snarls flames around his fists. "You could have hurt Mai!"

Question

"I would have gone with you." He looks confused. She sighs. "If you had asked, I would have gone with you."

Remorse

Mai does not generally feel much. As such it takes a long to identify the heavy feeling in her stomach, after the Invasion.

Spotlight

She stands alone, oddly defiant, watching the girls pass her with a carefully blank face. A girl with long lacquered nails and cheerful gold eyes interrupts her solitude. The girl holds out a hand and speaks utterly casually, "Zuko asked me to keep an eye out for you. I'm Azula."

Teenage

He shrugs offering up a smoke with an ease that Mai rarely sees. He is comfortable in his own skin a trait she envies.

Undefined

It's fragile this thing between them. Most of the time Mai doubts it will hold up, too insubstantial to survive separation. Zuko however is far too stubborn to give her up.

Valkyrie

The blood drips, thick and bright and she is afraid. He smiles, utterly ignoring the wound and says "Good. You're small and fast and once you get the hang of throwing you'll be formidable. Get Ty Lee to show you some acrobatics and I'll set up targets for you to practice on."

Wasteland

"We are wrecks aren't we?" She asks voice flat. He leans back and tilts his head back to release the smoke from his cigarette. "Nothing wrong with that."

X-ray

When she was little she used to pretend she could see through others, later she realizes it is the opposite. Mai is see-through, pale and emotionless. She is as insubstantial as a ghost. Azula's friendship is her effort to make her parents see her, but it is the crown prince who sees her because he is equally invisible.

Yajna

Mai makes an offering to Agni everyday at the temple, after Zuko is banished. She offers steel, and hair, and fire flakes, the best a nonbender can offer and prays for his safety.

Zophos

Contrary to popular belief she does like bleak rainy days. Mai likes days where she can lie in sun, feeling its heat. In Omashu warm days are less common then in the Fire Nation.

* * *

><p>Fire Lord and Spotlight, Knife and Valkyrie go together, as do It's only, Teenage, Wasteland. Yes I was feeling the Who as I wrote this. I blame Jaded on the song.<p>

Zophos is greek for darkness, or bleak.

Homogenous is a what if. All the other nations are gone and children are told from birth that fire benders are the only race that ever existed. Inspired by Hitler's plans for the world.

Yajna is a Hindu ritual of sacrifice, where an offering is burnt to please the gods. The Avatar universe doesn't really have a set religion, despite the implication that the Air nomads and the Fire Nation (at one point) were theocracies, so I messed around with google for a bit and came up with that. (Remember Kids, Google is our friend.)


	6. Sokka and Suki

Sokka and Suki

Another one for Spry. Featuring Avatar!Sokka, because the Spirits got fed up with waiting for Aang to get his act together. Avatar, Coach and Revelation are all Avatar!Sokka. Mai and Toph for Wei Tzu up next.

Again Wishlist prompts needed link is in my profile.

Published: 10/27/11

* * *

><p>Avatar<p>

Eighty and five years after the Avatar disappeared the Water Tribe was eliminated. A boy child was found in basket on the shore of Kyoshi, and they raised him not knowing what they had brought in. When he is four, his playmate a girl named Suki knocks a pan of boiling water off the stove and he pulls. The water flies away from her. When he is seven he is skilled with water and he watches one of the refugee earthbenders practice. Moving through the set he bends the earth. After that they call him Avatar. Suki calls him idiot.

Balance

Their children are waterbenders, the first born in the South Pole in nineteen years.

Coach

He gets an inflexible master from the North and Suki hates him, so do the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors. Water comes easily enough and Earth in the same. The exiled general trains him in Fire when he is twelve and it takes three years to master. Too long. There are rumors of his presence and the prince decides that some rumors are worthwhile. Kyoshi burns as the Kyoshi Warriors lead him to the escape route they prepared as soon as they realized what they sheltered. They are his escort as he hunts out rumors of a fabulous library with the knowledge he needs to become an airbender.

Dress

When they reunite with the invasion force, Sokka joins the Kyoshi warriors and the perform an exhibition, a chance to see how he has grown. He wears the uniform and makeup proudly as in front of the Southern Water Tribe's warriors he defeats every one of Kyoshi's finest.

Edge

They laugh, hollow eyed as the world shifts, changing, bending lost.

Fan

She wields the fan without apparent effort but when he attempts to catch it from the high throw she had intended to spin into a catch he nearly drops it, weight obvious.

Good

"He picked this stuff up fast didn't he Suki." "Yeah but we're not going to tell him that."

Horror

Shockingly it's Sokka who squeals and buries his head in Suki's neck.

Inventor

After the war Sokka sets up shop on Kyoshi Island and his workshop churns out useful devices.

Jane Doe

"You have any idea who she is, Kat?" His sister looking worn shrugs. "No ID, and she's not in the system. I wish I had gotten a look at the face paint you were describing, it could have been used to identify her." Sokka shifts feeling guilty "Sorry." "She was bleeding out Sokka. You did the right thing."

Kohl

He still watches with fascination as every morning she lights incense and then applies her paint without the aid of a mirror.

Love

Whatever this is, it is not that. They are sharp-edged, knife keen, the product of training.

Money

"He's a prince Suki." "What are you talking about?"

North

Sokka tells Suki of the northern lights, but not of the girl he watched them with.

Opposite

"None of the nonsense about opposites attracting ok?" She said flatly, head buried in her arms. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Prison

Boiling Rock is not as bad as she thought it would be. However it's still jail so having her boyfriend show up to rescue her definitely earns him a... reward.

Quintessential

He smiles and she studies him realizing for the first time why her team finds him attractive.

Revelation

The Library is found, and months spent in the Air Nomad section give him the basics of airbending but without a teacher he is unable to master the element. The spirit world seems to be his best option and Suki watches as he transcends. He is the manifestation of the planet and his latest teacher is a twelve-year-old kid with airbender tats and too much energy.

Sexism

"Please stay out of this one Suki." Why 'cause I'm a girl?" "I have a bad feeling about it." "I do my duty."

Talisman

Before the battle he seeks her out and asks for a symbol of her favor. She giggles slightly before regaining control and ties the ribbon from her hair around his arm before kissing him senseless. She doesn't understand the importance of the moment until Katara drags her aside and congratulates her.

Underwater

She dreams of drowning and a boy with blue eyes pulling her out. Destiny shrouds her like a cloak.

Vanity

Suki has burn scars on her face. Sokka traces them with gentle fingers as he waits for her to look up. When she does, he tells her he has never seen anyone more beautiful.

Weapon

He lost his leg in the invasion. She can't yield her fans, the skin having grown back scarred and tight. What can you do with two defunct weapons?

Xerox

Sometimes she believes that is simply a replacement for the girl. The dead girl who became the moon. Sometimes Suki thinks that she is just a bad copy of what could have been.

Yue

On full moons Sokka is not Suki's. He goes out to field and spends the night there. She confronts him about it six months into their marriage and the next full moon; he introduces her to the moon. Suki hadn't believed those stories previously.

Zombies

"What the hell?" "Aang did something and now the dead are walking. We're going to get somewhere safe." Suki gaped at Sokka.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus tracks<strong>

Opposition

"She's the enemy Sokka!" "I don't care. I love her." He looks pained as Katara hugs him and whispers "I know."

Zombies redux

"The dead are walking." Mai slips a knife in between the zombie's eyes. "That was kind of hot." Zuko, hands flaming. "Bitch please." Toph pulls boulders from the ground. "Why can't we all get along?" Aang asked as a zombie bit him. "Yay! It's a party." Ty Lee beheads the zombies. "I never liked you anyway." Sokka killed zombie Aang with his boomerang. "Sokka! Don't torment zombie Aang!" Katara bloodbends them off a cliff. "Katara, join forces with me and rule the world?" Azula as she fries the nervous system of yet another zombie. "Do you want some tea?" Iroh asks. "Ahh! Zombie Iroh! Kill it!" All of them yell. Suki obliged. "Oops he was just wearing makeup." Jet shuddered. "I don't want to know."

* * *

><p>I have no explanation for Zombie Redux. It's my crack fic bit. I blame it on zombieland (which is a great movie) and a great deal of boredom. Opposition is what if Suki was a firebender. She looks like she could be one.<p> 


	7. Mai and Toph

Mai and Toph

Written for Wei Tzu. Three alphabets in as many days go me. I still need prompts (link is in my profile) and a beta for HP. Help me out please. Toph and Aang up next.

Published 10/28/11

Anger

Toph's fists clenched as the ladies giggled pointedly at her bare feet.

Black

Mai's favorite shade is the only color that Toph could comprehend.

China

Both of their parents treated them as though they were fragile things, easily broken.

Dream

Toph dreams in what she imagines color must look like. Mai dreams of silence.

Emo

Toph grabbed the older girls hand and swings it back and forth as they walked back home from school.

Finch

Mai had a pet songbird given to her when she was young. It hated its cage and flew against the bars with enough force to bend them. It broke its neck on the bars and she wept and learned that she should not rage against her fate.

Gold

Toph does not see the value of gold. To her, it is just another metal to bend. Mai takes it upon herself to explain the shine gold has in sunlight.

Hygiene

"That's disgusting Toph. Get your feet off my table." Her monotone makes her sound more dangerous.

Iron

Metalbending is not so hard. All Toph needed was a few hours in a cage with her ability to "see" gone to figure it out. But then Toph was always going to be extraordinary.

Jasmine

They have a favorite flower in common. Toph loves jasmine for its smell, Mai loves jasmine because Zuko used to pluck one from the bush and tuck it behind her ear.

Keen

Mai's first lesson with blades is how sharp they are. Her teacher has her draw a knife over her open palm. She was seven.

Liquor

Toph and Mai both have excellent taste in wine, despite it not being their favorite drink. Toph prefers whiskey and Mai goes straight for the vodka.

Matter

"What's wrong with lil' miss doom and gloom? I can feel her brooding from over here."

Noble

Mai and Toph are alike in that they were trained from birth to hide their emotions. Toph however was never subjected to the dainty whispers from behind gilded fans and as such never had a reason to stick to her training

Outshone

Toph makes a serious effort to rival Mai in the academy because they are very similar, the two of them.

Politics

Who know that Toph could be so... ruthless?

Quote

"Come on knivey, let's dance."

Rain

Toph likes the sensation of rain on her skin, it feels unlike anything else. Mai always carries an umbrella.

Similar

They are not so unlike one another. They were always alone. Their parents were wealthy. They lacked nothing except affection. But Toph learned how bend from badgermoles, whose natural instinct is to stay together and Mai learned her knives from an old soldier who jumped when she was too loud.

Trip

"I finally got my life changing field trip with Zuko! Thank you Mai!" Toph bounced into a hug and then retreated. "Where did you take her?" Mai inquired. Her boyfriend rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and muttered don't ask.

Universal

Young ladies must behave appropriately. Toph had a talent for destroying her gowns and Mai's calm handling of knives frightened her teachers.

Vice

Mai learned how to cheat at cards from her father when she was four. Toph learned how to fix a shell game by accident when she found boys playing it in the alley outside her house when she was ten.

Weather

Toph likes the heat of the Fire Nation. She winters there and manages to draw the young Fire Lady into discusses of tea, a passion Toph turned into an art form

Xylophone

"All young ladies must learn an instrument." A small girl in the back of the class raised her hand. "Ma'am I'm blind." "That is no excuse. You." the teacher gestured imperiously to a girl in black in the front. "Help her."

Yawn

Mai is exceptionally good at description, this means she gets the blind girl by her side as they watch the meteor shower from Appa's back. Toph leans into her around three in the morning half-sleep, and Mai gently covers her with the blankets they brought.

Zip your lips

"Just shut up alright. You're so loud." Mai slumps into Zuko's arms as Toph cackles. "Never give her caffeine again."

Bonus tracks

Cabbage

"Not my cabbages!" Mai and Toph stop fighting long enough to roll their eyes at the idiocy of the merchant.

Zip your lips inspired by freshman. Sometimes I just want to dump them in trashcans.


	8. Aang and Toph

Toph and Aang for AzelmaandEponine. Thanks to Spry for being about as subtle as a brick to the head and telling me to write more. I've lost interest in this story but I have fourteen more prompts most of them from Jokermask18. I will write all of the prompts. My goal is one every two weeks, until I'm done and then I'll reassess and make up my mind about whether it's complete or not. Bear with me please.

* * *

><p>Alternate<p>

There are moments when Toph is glad she is blind because she is certain when they are kissing that he imagines eyes said to be blue and hair said to be brown, thicker and longer then her own. She does not want to see betrayal in eyes Katara once said to be grey.

Brave

"Be unafraid." She said when teaching him to bend. She did not say, "Be brave."

Cremation

In the Air Temples they used to say that when the world ended it would be because Tu and Lai lost the battle to Agni or because Agni lost the battle to Tu and Lai. Fire or Ice. Watching Ozai burn, he believes the world will end in fire.

Doors

She does not truly believe in endings. Burning bridges is too much effort. But slamming the door shut on her parents, as they stand unrepentant outside their house is one of the easiest things she has ever done.

Endings

Toph holds Aang's hand as they step forward in to sunlight for the first time in months.

First

It went something like this. Girl meets Boy who is hung up on another girl. The other girl is kind and sweet, smart, strong, talented. She dies. Boy goes a bit insane. Strong capable blind Girl keeps him together. They are not in love.

Game

He dances around her light as a feather so that she can't see him. It frustrates her so she throws rocks and words until something hits. Usually the words strike a nerve before the rocks do.

Heaven

Aang took her flying after the war. She never tells him she hated it.

Iota

Had Aang had the slightest bit of sense he wouldn't have died. But he did and in doing so he ruined everything.

Jab

It is a cheap shot when she tells him the air nomads died because he left. She knows that but the words leave her mouth before she has a chance to think.

Kalology

"What does it look like?" She asks wistfully. "Breathtaking." He says eyes fixed on her.

Lore

"You're the Avatar?" Aang nods mutely then remembering she can't see him. He starts to speak and she cuts him off "I always thought you'd be... taller."

Mask

Across the table her face crumbles like the child she is not.

Noob

Why are you so stupid! Your side trips are going to get us killed.

Open

Of the ground she is undefeatable, a legend in her own time. That's all right they _need_ legends.

Princess

He never treats her like she needs to be pampered.

Quarantine

She helped erect the walls that cut Ba Sing Se off from the world so she really shouldn't be helping the sky bison's rider sneak supplies in.

Rights

She was never acknowledged as a member of the Bei Fong family, so technically they have no right sending her teachers after her.

Sight

She has no concept of color, no ability to recognize a face without touch, she can find him in a crowd just by casting her senses out because he is always right above the earth, floating on the breeze he created.

Touch

She slides her hand down his face, calloused fingers lingering over wide eyes, tracing minute laugh lines and finishing on thin lips.

Unaccustomed

He grabs her hand and leads her through the winding streets of her hometown, unescorted by servants for the first time.

Violin

A talented lady can sing, dance, embroider, order a servant, and play an instrument; she can do only one of these.

Worthy

"The Avatar would make a suitable engagement." Her mother says thoughtfully after the war, she blushes red staining light skin and says nothing.

XO

She hugs him when he goes off to war and kisses him when he returns unharmed.

Youth

They are the youngest of the group and behave accordingly,

Zero gravity

When he was young he used to float for hours above the temple; after the war he doesn't set foot on land for days and only then when she forces him to earth.


	9. Ozai and Ursa

Ozai and Ursa  
>Requested by jokermask18 with additional prompt of Parents where Ursa is the evil one.<p>

My laptop is dead. Woe is me. It's been cutting out for a while but it officially died last week and has not been resurrected since. Damn. This like Sunlight was written from my iPod. Be impressed. 

* * *

>Abhorrence<br>As the granddaughter of the traitor Roku she was ridiculed, mocked, cut by the ladies of the Fire Nation. It made her eventual rise all the more triumphant.

Birth  
>Ozai had hovered at Ursa's side as she went into labor the first time, and ignored her summons the second time but he still favored his second child, maybe because he hadn't witnessed her birth.<p>

Child  
>She had danced barefoot in the shadows of the Fire Palace for years before her family had gained the prestige necessary to rejoin "polite" society.<p>

Disgrace  
>Ursa's inability to perform the duties of a lady (nevermind that she is only twelve) reflected poorly on her family.<p>

Eldest  
>Ursa carefully does not express her preference for the firstborn to Fire Nation throne as the disgraced granddaughter of a traitor could never be allowed marry the heir.<p>

Firstborn  
>Ozai loathed the first child of every family he was acquainted with. Watching him interact with his firstborn she wonders why she thought that his child would be any different.<p>

Guest  
>When he invites her to stay with him on Ember Island, she takes him to see her favorite players and he sits through the play in exchange for a kiss.<p>

Height  
>He towers over her but neither of them noticed until Zuko is four and she steps in to stop an unjustified punishment.<p>

I love you  
>Ozai says those words everytime he sees her the first year of their marriage and she watches the faces of those who treated her cruelly as they realize that she isn't growing round and heavy (the gossips said the only reason he married her was because she was pregnant).<p>

Ja  
>She learns to speak to heavy guttural language of the Water Tribes in anticipation of the peace talks Iroh would have started. When the world shifts she never tells anyone.<p>

Kafkaesque  
>She wonders when her life became a convoluted novel as she is escorted down the hall by anonymous silent guards.<p>

Locomotion  
>She isn't a firebender but her movements contain grace and the second sons children don't necessarily need a pure line of firebenders.<p>

Manipulation  
>When Ozai takes to watching her with a puzzled angry look she knows she's won.<p>

North  
>After Ursa murders Azulon she flees north headed for one of the colonies and anonymity.<p>

Overlord  
>A bargin? You sell your soul for your son, gift your husband with a throne gained through murder and leave your children at the mercy of your husband. Probably not the best deal you could have made.<p>

Parents  
>Ursa will do anything for her son, an assassination, frame up and a bit of treason being the least of what she's done. Still it's her standing triumphant on the steps on Fire Palace, Zukos hand in hers waiting to greet Iroh and Ozai on the run.<p>

Quorum  
>"How do we know we can trust you?" Asks the man carefully hidden by the flames separating her from them. "You don't."<p>

Restful  
>The days after Zuko is born are the best of her life.<p>

Sadism  
>Ozai inherited his fathers and grandfathers streak of madness. Ursa worked to combat it's influence in every way possible only to see it compounded in her daughter.<p>

Traitor  
>They call her that in the marketplace of the colony she's secreted herself away in for the remainder of the war.<p>

Universal  
>"I hate you." She says in the archaic language of the Fire Sages, intonation positive, smile painted on to her face. He kisses her and asks what's shes saying?<p>

Vitiate  
>It's not unsual for the powers in the palace to be locked in a struggle for so long that one folds simply because they have been so disoriented.<p>

Witch  
>A fortune teller told her she would be queen and that it would bring her no joy. A sage told him he would be king only to fall.<p>

Xiphoid process  
>Ursa had placed her hands just so and pushed. After Ozai had held her as she wept.<p>

Yantra  
>Mediation calms her, so she completes it through tea ceremonies and the folding of kimono and the languid graceful movements of a court lady, things she forces herself to repeat more often after Ozai begins to court her.<p>

Zeus

He rages when he doesn't get his way destroying everything or one stupid enough to stand in his way.


End file.
